An electrochromic device is capable of varying its light transmission in response to the application of an electric field, and can be used for applications such as windows, rear-view mirrors, etc. When the electrochromic device is used as a rear-view mirror, it can control the flow of light reflected toward the driver so as to prevent the driver from being blinded by bright lights from a following car.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrochromic device that can be used as a rear-view mirror mainly includes a first frame 91 that defines a space 910, an electrochromic structure 93 that is disposed in the space 910, and a second frame 92 that is disposed on the first frame 91. The electrochromic structure 93 includes an upper glass substrate 931, a lower glass substrate 933, an upper transparent electrode layer (not shown) that is formed on the upper glass substrate 931, a lower transparent electrode layer (not shown) that is formed on the lower glass substrate 933, an upper contact 932 that is formed on the upper transparent electrode layer, a lower contact 934 that is formed on the lower transparent electrode layer, and an electrochromic laminate (not shown) that is disposed between the upper and lower transparent electrode layers.
In order to apply the external electric field between the upper and lower contacts 932, 934, the upper and lower substrates 931, 933 of the conventional electrochromic device are positioned offset from each other so as to expose the upper and lower contacts 932, 934 that are respectively formed thereon.
The exposed portions of the upper and lower substrates 931, 933 may be protected by two protecting members 94. Each of the protecting members 94 includes a plurality of spring clips 941 that are made from metal and that are capable of transmitting the external electrical power to the contacts 932, 934. The second frame 92 is fabricated to have an opaque portion and a light-transmissive portion using two different materials. The opaque portion is aligned with the protecting members 94 to conceal the protecting members 94 which adversely affect the appearance of the electrochromic device. However, fabrication of the second frame 92 with the opaque portion and the light-transmissive portion is rather complicated as it requires the use of different materials.